1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a pool skimming device which utilizes a commercially available pool leaf net and a simple clamping/universal mounting bracket positioned in such a manner as to collect for removal debris from the surface of a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices for skimming debris off the surface of a swimming pool have been developed to remove the debris before it settles to the bottom of a swimming pool or clogs the main filter inlet.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
The most common of these devices is a pool leaf net connected to a long pole. A person is then required to move the pole and net around the pool trying to collect a never-ending stream of debris collecting on the surface of a swimming pool. The other type is a net, etc. attached to the edge of the pool. Reference is made to a permanent pool skimming net design in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,109 issued to Edge on Jan. 18, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,364 issued to La Chance on Dec. 7, 1971. These designs used a large specially designed frame or pole and long flat surfaced nets to collect surface debris. These flat nets are bulky and could drop collected debris back into the swimming pool when removed for cleaning.
Consequently, the need for a permanently mounted, compact, economical, surface debris skimming system still exists.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved automatic, surface debris, skimming device.
It is another objective of the present invention to utilize a commercially available, hand held pocket type leaf net in combination with the present invention in a manner that attaches said leaf net to a permanent clamping/universal mounting bracket, thereby providing a continuous collecting debris surface skimming device.
It is further objectives of the present invention to provide a swimming pool skimming device which is economical enough for others to purchase, easy to install, economical to ship, easy to manufacture, and does not have the disadvantages of special nets and large cumbersome size employed by prior art edge mounted, net type skimming devices.
These and other objectives and advantages reside in the details of construction and operation of the present invention here in claimed and described, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part here of, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, referred to as the preferred embodiment for purposes of disclosing the best mode of the invention, a leaf net is attached to a bracket that is clamped/mounted to the edge of a swimming pool. The leaf net extends a minimal horizontal distance into the water of a pool to minimize swimmer interference, has a low profile so that it will not interfere with a pool cover, and easily slides off of the mounting pole for containment of and removal of collected debris.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a collecting net which does not lose containment of the collected debris.
Another advantage of the present art is to have a clamping devise that can be used on the majority of swimming pools that does not require putting mounting holes in the edge of a pool, and can be easily removable for winter storage.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide an alternate universal mounting device which can be used on swimming pools that have edges that are not suitable for the clamping device.
It is another advantage of the present invention to use a minimum number of components to reduce malfunctions, maintenance, and the need to replace expensive components.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a method of leaf net filter removal that does not involve any type of mechanical locking mechanism.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a means to remove surface debris from a swimming pool before it sinks to the bottom of the pool or clogs the main pool filter.
Finally, it is another advantage of the present invention to provide a swimming pool surface which is continually cleansed of surface debris and biting bugs with no need for continuous human involvement except for the removal of the collected debris, and reduce the time required for vacuuming the bottom of the swimming pool.